


十年饮冰22，爱恨终焉。

by 520tianfei1314



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁诺x迪亚波罗 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520tianfei1314/pseuds/520tianfei1314
Summary: 死亡预警。ooc.乔鲁诺X迪亚波罗





	十年饮冰22，爱恨终焉。

“这是对付乔鲁诺的好机会，多比欧，走吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
多比欧点点头，和他的新伙伴阿莫尔偷袭了混战之中的乔鲁诺。  
  
迪亚波罗的精神日渐衰败，他已经等不下去了。  
  
今日，就是击杀乔鲁诺的好机会！  
  
更是夺箭的机会。  
  
迪亚波罗不知道里面的情况，却是感受到了多比欧，他不放心，捡起了死者的枪，小心的靠过去了。  
  
敌对分子已经消亡殆尽了。  
  
就在刚才，乔鲁诺打败了多比欧，而那个阿莫尔却逃跑了。  
  
迪亚波罗看见了乔鲁诺的伤，也看见了苟延残喘的红王。  
  
多比欧低下头道：“怎么可能……”  
  
这样都杀不了他，怎么可能。  
  
乔鲁诺没有杀多比欧，叫人把他抓回去。  
  
迪亚波罗没有说什么，就在门口站着，看着里面的场景。  
  
鲜血，沙土，还有废弃的杂物，在这样的地方，乔鲁诺还是以前一样，高贵优雅的处理着战后的事物。  
  
多比欧被抓住了。  
  
押他出来的瞬间，乔鲁诺拉住了迪亚波罗的手。  
  
“我们回去吧，他的事，你放心。”  
  
会妥善处理，不让你伤心的。  
  
迪亚波罗没说话，乔鲁诺拉着他往回走，队伍陆续上了车。  
  
这时候突然有了骚动。  
  
刚才逃跑的阿莫尔居然返回来救多比欧了，他在车下面潜伏，多比欧被抓上来的时候，他突然出手，引起了混乱。  
  
乔鲁诺皱皱眉，黄镇已经冲了出去。  
  
就在那个瞬间——枪响了。  
  
开枪的人是米斯达。  
  
他早已经赶来了，就在乔鲁诺黄镇远离迪亚波罗的一瞬间，他开枪了，三颗子弹瞄准了迪亚波罗的胸口，眉心，以及心脏。  
  
乔鲁诺搂着迪亚波罗一躲，子弹擦着迪亚波罗打入了乔鲁诺的肩膀。  
  
不过是一眨眼的时间。  
  
迪亚波罗小声的惊呼，黄镇挡在了他们的面前。  
  
乔鲁诺按住了自己的伤口，盯着对面高处站起来的米斯达。  
  
米斯达的双手都拿着枪，眼神冰冷，似乎只为复仇而来。  
  
就算是乔鲁诺受伤，他也没有停手，而是选择了继续攻击迪亚波罗。  
  
那边的多比欧被推了出去，教父的亲卫队——也不知道是谁，给了他一枪，阿莫尔也陷入了窘境。  
  
有人大喊：“老子不干啦！”  
  
什么教父，只不过是个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻子，为了个男人，连兄弟之情也不顾，决策越发奇葩，药品线那么赚钱，还不许别人搞，越来越忍不下了！  
  
断人财路，无异于杀人父母。  
  
武力镇压的负面，早有预谋的一瞬间爆发了，居然有人觉得乔鲁诺不配当老大，帮他还不如帮米斯达什么的。  
  
这是有心人安排的叛乱，也是高手筹谋已久的流言蜚语。  
  
迪亚波罗和乔鲁诺都不知道是谁干的，米斯达的子弹没有停顿。  
  
他们动手了，场面再度混乱了起来。  
  
迪亚波罗被乔鲁诺按了下去，躲在了比较安全的地方。  
  
热情的人分为了两派，混乱之中，米斯达逼着乔鲁诺选择。  
  
然而。  
  
有时候，没有选择的答案，本身就是一种答案。  
  
乔鲁诺的沉默，足以说明他的态度。  
  
米斯达失望的笑道：“我真是自作多情心存侥幸，还以为你能有半点人性。”  
  
“以杀止杀不是有人性……”  
  
“还不是因为你喜欢他！少他妈恶心了，说这种冠冕堂皇的话，实际上你做了些什么！”  
  
米斯达一手端着枪，一手摸出了手机，点开了什么东西抛给了乔鲁诺。  
  
乔鲁诺接过来。  
  
脸色变得难看起来。  
  
那是他和迪亚波罗过夜的小视频。  
  
腹背受敌，四面楚歌。  
  
大概就是这样了。  
  
危机。  
  
绝对的大危机。  
  
乔鲁诺回头看了一眼迪亚波罗，迪亚波罗身上披着他的西装，正在沉默的看着他，那双美丽的眼睛里没有仇恨，也没有畏惧，更没有爱，只有无尽的空茫。  
  
“只要你杀了他，我们就还是兄弟。”  
  
“是谁给的你底气，米斯达，你应该不是这样的人，是谁挑唆了你？”  
  
乔鲁诺丢开手机，摘下了沾惹灰尘的白手套，缓缓道：“让我猜一猜，是保罗，还是里奇，或者是福葛，亦或是他们都参与了？”  
  
“是你咎由自取，一意孤行。”  
  
米斯达咬牙切齿，一字一顿道：“如果你的妻子被杀了，你会不会为她报仇，不惜一切？”  
  
“我不会让这种情况发生的。”  
  
话已至此，再无谈下去的必要。  
  
兄弟交手，替身能力的碰撞并不是简单的对抗。  
  
米斯达知道黄镇的强大和无敌，同样也清楚乔鲁诺的手段和攻击范围。  
  
所以，他有两把枪，用了其他人加持的特殊子弹，一直防备着黄镇的无敌范围。  
  
紫烟出现的很突然，病毒蔓延的非常快。  
  
第一个人倒下的时候，迪亚波罗已经有呼吸困难的症状了。  
  
本该押送福葛的人，带着其他人来造反了。  
  
是谁挑唆的米斯达，不言而喻。  
  
看见福葛的时候，乔鲁诺的心一沉。  
  
或许，黄镇是无敌的，但无敌的是替身，不是本体，如果本体病死了，替身也会失去攻击力，想对付一种病毒，就要变出合适的抗体血清，想对抗两种病毒，就需要黄镇的力量，如果是三种，就要让发病达到无法发病的虚幻，但是，就等于让黄镇作用自身，这样的话，米斯达还有那些虎视眈眈的人，不会留手，而自己，也将无法保护迪亚波罗。  
  
乔鲁诺后退了几步，问迪亚波罗。  
  
“觉得害怕吗？”  
  
迪亚波罗没有回答他。  
  
乔鲁诺自己回答了自己。  
  
“你当然不会害怕，还很期待吧，说不定能亲眼见证我的死亡……”  
  
“你可以杀了我。”  
  
迪亚波罗的声音很低沉，也很清晰。  
  
他重复道：“大概……死在你手上，也是一种解脱，乔鲁诺，你可以亲手杀了我，解决这个危机。”  
  
“你不恨我了吗。”  
  
“我更恨我自己。”  
  
子弹，替身，毒烟，让他们无法交谈下去。  
  
黄镇很厉害，但要让乔鲁诺亲手杀死米斯达，他其实是做不到的。  
  
可他不杀米斯达，米斯达就会成为突破他防御的一根尖刺。  
  
再强大的替身，也不可能有分身术，每分每秒防备住不同的杀招。  
  
迪亚波罗中了紫烟，开始呕血了。  
  
福葛本人并没有现身，他在附近操控着替身，放出了自己也无法抵抗的病毒，为米斯达创造机会。  
  
——究竟是在为米斯达创造机会，还是为自己创造机会？  
  
黑帮的世界，没有赢家，只有幸存者。  
  
子弹穿透了乔鲁诺的胸口。  
  
米斯达冲了过去，要亲手结束迪亚波罗的性命。  
  
用仇人的血，祭奠爱人的泪。  
  
不只乔鲁诺一个人有爱情。  
  
他米斯达也有绝对保护的人。  
  
——  
  
暗处。  
  
阿莫尔正在用绷带缠多比欧的伤口。  
  
多比欧靠在充满灰尘的墙体上，气喘吁吁道：“他快要死了，你去帮帮他。”  
  
“他又不是你，我再好色，也不会见色忘友。”  
  
“他是迪亚波罗，是我活着的意义。”  
  
“人就应该为自己活，为别人活着的都是傻子。”  
  
“你去不去？”  
  
“不去，那么危险，死了那么多人，我去送命吗？那可是无差别的范围攻击。”  
  
“你可以找到那个人——福葛，杀了他，病毒就会在阳光下消失了。”  
  
“杀了他，岂不是便宜了乔鲁诺，我不会帮助自己的仇人。”  
  
阿莫尔振振有词，看向了远方，那边的火拼快结束了。  
  
他才不会去逞英雄蹚浑水呢。  
  
多比欧瞪着他，不说话了。  
  
其实，一开始和阿莫尔做朋友，只是想利用他，多比欧甚至想好了，等事成之后，要用何等残忍的方式杀死阿莫尔，给迪亚波罗的解气。  
  
可是他没想到，阿莫尔这个人，居然是个——怎么说呢，没办法信任的坏家伙。  
  
明明应该愤怒。  
  
可是，心底竟然觉得阿莫尔说的没错。  
  
如果迪亚波罗死了。  
  
那么……  
  
那么……  
  
多比欧咬咬牙，逞强站了起来。  
  
“你不去我自己去。”  
  
“赢不了的，你是不是傻啊，看不出来吗？那是叛变啊，既然人家想对付乔鲁诺，会放过迪亚波罗这么好用的棋子吗？他今天把箭拿出来，就注定输了。”  
  
“你也知道箭的特殊。”  
  
“拜托，我可是黑客啊，他们的防火墙在我面前不值一提。”  
  
“那你帮我，救迪亚波罗。”  
  
“他死了不是也挺好的吗？你就不用这么拼命了。”  
  
“你他妈的闭嘴！”  
  
大吼出来的一瞬间，突然就感应不到迪亚波罗的精神了。  
  
——  
  
黄镇也感觉不到迪亚波罗的生命了。  
  
乔鲁诺抱着他，颤抖着手拨开了迪亚波罗的粉色长发。  
  
“为什么？你为什么要这么做！你不恨我了吗？迪亚波罗……”  
  
他居然站起来，为他挡住了后面的偷袭者。  
  
是瞬死。  
  
细节犹如破碎在地上的镜子，无数片段，凌乱尖锐，寻不出真实来。  
  
乔鲁诺只能明白，迪亚波罗死了。  
  
就在自己的怀里面，灵魂消散，再强大的力量也救不会来。  
  
黄镇暴走了。  
  
现场的一切的变得慢起来，仿若是失去了重力的真空，无需乔鲁诺指挥，他开始疯狂的攻击着那些敌人。  
  
血花飞溅。  
  
乔鲁诺麻木的坐在那儿，看着凉透了的迪亚波罗。  
  
似乎是下雨了。  
  
寒风冷雨，满地血河。  
  
警车被路障挡着，远处的人在嘶吼着什么。  
  
黄镇捏碎了求饶者，满身的暴戾，却无处发泄。  
  
紫烟在黄镇暴走的瞬间就消失了，福葛很聪明，见好就收，绝不会冲动拼命。  
  
而米斯达，在复仇之后，避开了黄镇的攻击，抬枪瞄准了自己，也随着他的爱人去了。  
  
“对不起，乔鲁诺，但我必须这么做。”  
  
砰——  
  
火药味其实有点好闻，起码比血腥味强多了。  
  
那天的雨很大。  
  
都市怪谈说，那个厉害的教父在叛乱之中，失去了他最爱的情人。  
  
也失去了好兄弟和左右手。  
  
不可一世的热情，一夜之间变成了最冰冷，最无情，最可怕的存在。  
  
之前的规定，全部烟消云散。  
  
活下来的乔鲁诺用人们想象不到的恐怖手段，追查这次叛乱，处决躲在暗处的人，和一切的利益相关者。  
  
有人反抗，有人谄媚，却无人能懂那份悲哀的愤怒。  
  
很多年后，教父失踪了，有人说，他无法洗白，被逼的吞枪自尽了。  
  
也有人说，他很爱那个叫迪亚波罗的男人，去给他守墓了，说什么都有。  
  
热情，依然存在。  
  
新的教父，会有新的规矩。  
  
然而，不会有人知道，这一切都是一个叫迪亚波罗的男人创造的，他是万事万物的源头，也是这场故事的终结。  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
——  
  
黑暗。  
  
冰冷。  
  
无尽的空洞。  
  
迪亚波罗在不断的下坠着。  
  
灵魂似乎都已经飞散了，却又猛地聚合在了一起。  
  
他睁开眼睛，从床上跳了起来。  
  
外面的天气不错，阳光很好。  
  
这是！  
  
是十年前的某天。  
  
与此同时。  
  
乔鲁诺从睡梦中惊醒，左右一看，自己居然在车里面打盹了——不对！这车？  
  
如此的陌生而又熟悉，简直是在做梦一样。  
  
乔鲁诺盯着后视镜里面的年轻自己，看见了拐角处的泪眼路卡。  
  
这是大梦一场，还是死后重生？  
  
乔鲁诺猛地推开车门冲了出来，跑向了记忆之中的地方……  
  



End file.
